


The Bunker

by Loki69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Singing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/Loki69
Summary: Starts sometime after 8.13.





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Starts sometime after 8.13.

As Sam and Dean pulled up to the bunker, they spotted Castiel standing outside, looking a little confused about his timing. “Cas!” Dean yelled as he opened the door and got out of Baby. Castiel and Dean ended up talking about what was going on as Sam stumbled past the two into the bunker, feeling his body aching from the hunt. Castiel watched the younger hunter before looking to Dean. “Is everything alright with Sam?” The angel asked before Dean nodded. “Yeah, Cas. Sammy's just a little worn out, it seems, from the hunt. I'll tell you about it when you get back. “ The angel looked at the hunter and nodded. “Alright, I will call if I find anything out or get done.” Castiel said before flying off to who knows where. Dean walked into the bunker to find Sam flopped on the couch in the library, grumbling about how his legs gave out. “Hey, Sammy, need help getting to your bed? You look like ass.” Dean said pulling his brother to his feet before almost falling over from the dead weight of the younger hunter. “I'm fine, Dean.” Sam spoke up standing up with his brothers help and staggering off down the hallways as he made his way to his room. 

Afterwords Dean checked the fridge to find out they were out of beer and then when to Sam's room. “Hey, I'm heading to the Bar. Don't wait up on me.” He said before laughing, as Sam just waved his hand at his brother. After Dean closed the door, Sam looked over at the door before letting out a deep sigh and letting his tired body relax to get some sleep.

It was not til about 1:30 Dean stumbled into the bunker before heading to bed, he was out cold before he even hit his bed though. The bunker was quite again other then the sound of animals outside, until a loud crack before the whole bunker seem to shake as someone appeared within the entrance. The quake was caused by the pagan sigils trying to force the archangel back out but he almost didn't noticed them when his flight was messed up and he crashed down onto the large meeting table in the middle of the room. His wings where still out and he got knocked out as soon as he touched the table. 

Within the sleeping area of the bunker, Sam and Dean didn't notice the quake, Dean just rolled off his bed onto the floor and Sam shot up screaming yet again from his night terrors of events from the past. Sam let out a huff before flopping back down on the bed and trying to fall back asleep, determined not to be bothered by them. Castiel was on his way back to the bunker when he remembered that Dean asked for a pie and a nice bugger last time they where there. The angel took a detour to get what he though they might need before heading back.

As the morning sun touched the edge of the bunker Sam was woken up by Castiel calling his phone, since Dean was not answering his. “Hello, Sam, I am wondering if I can get help putting up the food and stuff I got when I was out.” Sam yawned before chuckling. “Yeah, Cas, just come into the bunker...” Sam said before hanging up the phone. Sam wondered out of his room before slowly walking to the entrance area only to stop dead in his tracks only to jump a little when Castiel flung open the door and almost dropped all the food and stuff on the floor. “uh.... uh...” Sam started before looking up at seraph. “Bring the bags to the kitchen and we can deal with the angel in the room after that...”

Sam knew who it was by the light brown hair but the the pairs of golden wings was something he never seen before. Castiel walked down the stairs and placed the bags in the kitchen. “Sam, what are we going to do about the archangel in the middle of the room?” Sam looked blankly over at Cas thinking. “I guess we need to wake him up. At least get him to a bedroom to sleep...” Sam said holding a light annoyance in his voice not sure what to think at the moment. “Wait Sam...” Castiel tried to say before Sam grabbed the shoulder of the archangel before feeling a heavy pain on his back as Gabriel grabbed the young hunters hand and twisted around, slamming him onto the table where he was laying. Sam let out a painful gasp before realizing what happened, he looked at the archangel eyes filled with fear and rage before his face soften and he smirked down at the hunter. “Hey Kiddo, Sorry about that.” He hopped back before hiding his large gold wings and looking over at Cas. “Hey Cassie, hope the Winchesters are treating you right.” The younger angel nodded before turning to go try and put things away. 

Sam was in shock! Gabriel tilted his head at the hunter and rising his eyebrow. “Samquatch? Did I break you?” The archangel teased before the hunter snapped out of the shock and sat up before trying to fling as much questions at the man before he disappeared. “Gabriel! How are you alive? Chuck told us he could not bring you back, What are you doing here?” That was all Sam could ask before Gabriel started up talking. “It's a long story, I was already back and I need a place to stay while things settle down in the world plus I think I pissed off a bunch of things.” Sam rolled his eyes and started walking off to the kitchen. “If you want to stay you will need to ask Dean when he wakes up, and If you can then you need to do something of use while your here...” Sam said, not sure why he was so happy to find out the tricky little angel was back. 

Gabriel trailed behind Sam in hopes that he was going to the kitchen only to let a large smirk over his face as he walked into the room. Castiel got a whole bunch of food and sweets packed into the bags. The knot tangled within his grace was acting up, he NEEDED something sweet now. Castiel looked over at his brother now digging around in each bag looking to see what was in them. “What are you doing?” The angel asked before finding silence from his brother. “Ah! Found you...” Gabriel spoke up after checking another bag. Sam looked down at the archangel to see him almost dump a whole bunch of things on the table as he pulled out a large gallon of chocolate ice cream. Sam noticed Castiel looked nervous before asking a question to the trickster angel. “Would you like a spoon and bowl, Gabriel?” Gabriel shook his head before chirping in a happy tone. “Just a spoon, Kiddo.” When he said kiddo he looked over at the others in the room with a wink. Sam handed him a spoon before starting to help Castiel put up the food. 

After about five minutes, the boys got done putting the food up before noticing the archangel finished licking up the small amounts of chocolate on his hands and Sam looked shocked before stumbling out the words he could find. “Um...um... You ate... that... that whole b-bucket?” Gabriel smirked as he looked up at Sam and chuckled. “Of Course, Samsquatch.” The archangel ran his hand through his hair before staring down his brother with a serious face. “Cassie, I need to talk to you in private...” The angel flinched and dropped his head before following his brother out of the door and into the hallway. Sam was not sure what the two were going to talk about but he figured it was family matters. 

Within the hallway, Gabriel quickly glared down Castiel making the younger one try to look away knowing his brother was irritated with him. “So, three years ago, Sam and Dean pull into a hotel in the middle of a storm. The hotel is packed full of demigods and they are eating any human that show up while they are having a meeting there.” The archangel said getting annoyed a little more with each word he speaks. “Now, Sam and Dean get trapped in a blood bind with Kali, who had to save there asses?” Cas looked at the ground knowing the answer. “You...” He mumbled before Gabriel almost snapped but took a deep breath before talking. “Yes, ME not YOU. Where in the world where you? I though you where there lap angel?” Castiel looked up a little shocked before grumbling. “I am no ones lap angel, they can take care of themselves!” Hearing his brother snap at him, Gabriel couldn't help put grab the other by the collar and slam him into the wall “Oh! Well demigods planed on killing them and thought they could kill Luci as well! They where sheep that night! If I didn't show up Sam would had been Lucifer and the world would had ended!” The archangel felt the burning of tears as he yelled, before blinking them back before Castiel, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Brother, Calm down. The hunters...” That's all he could say before feeling the bunker shake again from the archangel losing his temper. “Don't you ever tell me what to do! I died for though morons!”

The Winchesters hurd yelling in the hallway before making there way to the two angels. Sam saw Dean at the far end of the hallway knowing he was to far away before feeling the bunker shake. Without thinking Sam ran up to the two angels and tried to pull the archangel off the other. Gabriel didn't even notice the two hunters before he lifted Castiel off the ground before feeling a large hand on his shoulder. The archangel jumped as he accidentally tossed Castiel down the hallway and falling down him self and looked up at the younger hunter now standing over him. “What the HELL was that!” Dean yelled as he ran up to check on Castiel as Sam looked confused down at Gabriel. “I'm guessing just a family argument....” Sam said down the hallway before Gabriel darted from the floor to the kitchen again.


	2. Staying?

Sam explained what he knew to Dean while making sure Castiel was alright, he was just a little shook up, the three of them headed into the kitchen to find Gabriel munching on an ice cream cake. The angel waves with a smirk on his face as he popped the spoon out of his mouth. “Sorry about that family drama in the hallway, anyone hungry?” He asked and pointed to the three plates with bacon, eggs, and pancakes on them. Dean didn't say anything but grabbed a plate and sat down across the table from the archangel before Castiel followed him and sat next to Dean. The only open chair was next the archangel and Sean looked at the chair. Sam let out a light huff before grabbing the plate and setting down after scooting the chair away from the angel. After a few minutes of silence, Castiel gruffly mumbled. “Brother...” Everyone looked up making the young angel look off to take a breath and looking back at the archangel. “How are you alive?” The room got tense before the two hunters looked over at the archangel hoping he would talk about it. Gabriel just smirked and stated. “Can't take the trick out of the trickster.” The hunter huffed before Gabriel started to laugh a little. “I'm not fully sure, to be honest. I just woke up outside of the hotel. Must have had been a year? Maybe longer. I didn't check at the time.” He shrugs before looking off not wanting to say anything else. Dean scoffed. “And you just thought it would be a good time to pop up here now? Sam's been...” Dean started before getting cut off by Sam. “Dean!” The archangel looked between the two hunters and raised his eyebrow. “Let me guess, Sam blamed his self and have been upset when he gets time off between research and hunting?” The angel said now staring at the younger hunter making him tense up again. “I guess that's a yes.” Then the angel said before getting a shocked look when Sam spoke up. “Kinda, why wait til now?”

After a long pause as Gabriel though out how to explain himself without spilling everything to the Winchesters. “When I woke up, my grace was torn up still, whoever brought me back didn't care enough to restore it so it took me a while to build it back up to even fly a few miles.” He rolled his eyes hoping that was good enough for the hunters but he was done talking at the moment. Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking over at Castiel and nodded realizing the archangel didn't want to talk about it anymore. After a few minutes of silence again Gabriel stood up and wandered off to explore the bunker and to think to himself about what he could do about the nosy hunters. 

Back in the kitchen, Castiel was the first to speak up making sure his brother was far from the kitchen beforehand. “His grace is still messed up, if he was like me it would be normal but it's weak for him.” The angel started before hearing in the hallways. “SHUT THE HELL UP CASTIEL!!!” The younger angel froze hearing his name from his brother and then dropped his head before mumbling. “I can't say anything else about him... he might do something worse...” Sam and Dean looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the fact the two angels were really acting like they did sometimes. 

After the hunters finished eating they left to go search around for a new hunt. Sam was digging around online but he could not dig anything up at the moment. After a little bit Dean walked into the library to check if anything showed up and sighed as he found out nothing yet, Dean really wanted to get away from archdouch at the moment. “Alright, Sammy. We can check tomorrow if anything pops up....” Sam noticed that his brother was going stir crazy and kept digging around for something. 

As time got close to evening Gabriel started cooked as he snacking on candy bars before finishing up the meal for the boys. Dean, smelling something good, wandered into the kitchen to see the archangel placing a large burger with fries on the table. “Eat up, Deano.” The angel said winking at the hunter before Dean sat down and carefully took a bit wondering if this was a trick. He let out a deep moan as he took a bite making then angel looked at him before snickering. “WOW” Was all the hunter could let out before he started digging into the burger and fries. Sam walked in right as he heard his brother and looked confused before seeing the burger and rolling his eyes. “Wow, Dean...” Sam said before looking at Gabriel as he called for with a plate of chicken and rice, Sam looked confused before taking and setting down not fully sure what to do. “Gabriel stood at the counter finishing up on another cake before a ding ran through the kitchen. The hunters looked back at the angel as he pulled a Strawberry Pie out of the oven and Dean's mouth dropped. “I know Deano, It looked wonderful!” Gabriel cooed as he placed it on top of the stove and took a big quiff of it. “Ah~” Dean looked down at the burger then the pie and moved his mouth to say something but gave it up before munching down again. “What are you doing?” Sam bark before twitching at the archangel twisted around and smirked glad someone asked. “Well, Kiddos, I thought I should make myself useful here since I will be here for at least a month.” Sam gulped a little before looking down at his plate and eating a little quicker now. After Dean finished his plate he looked up and eyed the pie. “As long as you cook like this every day I will be fine with it, as long as you don't mess up the bunker,” Dean said as his tone changed at the end, he didn't want to return from a hunt to find walls missing or things tossed around. The angel nodded before handing over a nice large slice of pie with whip cream on top and ice cream on the side. “It won't be me doing it if that happens.” Gabriel winks before placing the rest to the pie on the table for Dean to eat later. The archangel started to walk out the door and down the hallway, wanting to explore the bunker a little more.

That night Dean and Castiel was sitting on the couch watching random movies when Sam walked in, he was finished with some research he was doing in the library, to see a action movie on the T.V. After an hour of Castiel questioning almost every part of the movie, Sam started heading to his bedroom to try and get some sleep that night, his mind started to wonder where Gabriel ended up.

As soon as Sam turned down the hallway of all the bedrooms he ended up running right into the Gabriel, it was like hitting a brick wall for Sam as the angel looked a little shocked before looked up at the young hunter that staggered back a little. "Dang, You didn't even move..." Sam mumbled before the archangel smirked at him. "What did you expect, kiddo?" She said placing his hand on his hip as he raised his eye at the hunter. Sam let out a deep sigh as he opened his mouth to say something but the angel cut him off. "So, Sam, I was wondering if I could pick any room in here or are there some that are off limits?" He said looking around before looking back up at the hunter a little in shock from the question. "What? Do you sleep?" Sam asked without think before hearing the angel snicker and roll his eyes. "I LIKE to, I don't NEED to," Gabriel said before tilting his head at the hunter waiting for the answer to this question as the hunter looked at the doors of the hallways. "Well most of the rooms are empty, Mine is down at the end of the hall, Deans id right here.” Sam pointed to the room right next to them. “And I think when Cas needs to he sleeps in the one next to Deans." He said before looking down at the shorter man.

Gabriel smirked before heading down the hallway. "Thanks, Samsquatch, I'm glad the one I was wanting is open." The angel looked back and winking at hunter before Sam followed him down the hall. Sam stopped at his room before noticing Gabriel popped into the room next to his. Sam got a little curious about what the room would look like so he slowly looked into the room to find he changed most of the room already. 

The bed was changed to a large rounded bed, it looked comfy, with silky red sheets on it. The walls of the room were covered in random posters of music and a large painting of himself, Sam rolled his eyes a little not shocked about it. There was an elegant side table next to the bed and a simple little vase full of suckers and lollipops. Sam's looked off as he spotted the angel with his back to the door as he started to snap up a few more things in the bedroom. The hunter knocks on the door lightly before hearing a com in from the angel. He stepped in the room trying to hide his embarrassment before looking the angel in the face. "What's up Kiddo?" He said as he watches the hunter get a little uncomfortable before Sam said, "Thanks for the meal and what you did in the past..." Sam said before starting to turn to head to bed. "It's nothing, Sammy-kins," Gabriel said before giving a playful wink making the hunter look off again. “Night...” Sam said before turning quickly out the door and into his own room. Gabriel smirked before closing his door with a swipe of his finger before he winced and sat down on his bed. His grace was very much damaged and making the room comfy for him took a large chunk of it away, he covered up in bed before staring up at the ceiling knowing he needed sleep that night.

In the next room, Sam was also starred up at the ceiling confused at his thoughts of the archangel sleeping next door before letting out a deep sigh. “Not like he can hear past the soundproofing...” Sam mumbled before rolling over and heading to bed.


	3. Fun night?

The next morning Gabriel made breakfast and headed back to his room to check out how bad his grace was that day. Dean was searching the newspaper for a new hunt to get out of the bunker again, mostly away from the tension that his brother seemed to have to the new angel in the bunker. Dean smirked as he noticed an article that looked promising before looking up to see the archangel walked in and grab a large skillet. “What do you think about homemade taco's for lunch?” The angel asked before Dean's jaw dropped a little before nodding as Gabriel looked over at the older hunter. “Great! Thanks for that amazing face, kiddo!” The angel winked before heading to work on food as Dean grumbled and headed to tell Sam a few things. 

In the library, Sam was looking around for a case when Dean walked in from the kitchen and tossed the paper to Sam. “I found one, I'm going to take Cas with me...” Dean stated before Sam gawked at his brother. “What! I'm not going to be an angel-sitter...” Sam said before Dean gave him a stare down. “Someone needs to, Sammy.” Sam sighed and looked off holding his tongue to yell at his brother. “Fine... It seems like it will only take 3 days at the most...” Dean smiled before the Castiel walked in and said. “Brother told me to find you and let you know lunch is done.” The angel tried to wink but it just looked strange making the hunters burst out in laughter. 

As the hunters walked into the kitchen Dean sat down before digging into the tacos. Sam saw the smirk cross Gabriel's face and knew what he was thinking. “You sure do know how to eat one of the thoughts...” Sam said before Gabriel winked at the hunter as Dean choked a little as he tried to laugh. Gabriel looked over at Sam and led next to him. “Do you not, Samquatch?” Sam just rolled his eyes at the angel before Dean choked again as he tried to laugh. 

After a few more jokes like that, Dean and Castiel headed out on the hunt. Sam looked over at the Gabriel as the bunker got quite again and the room seems to gain a heaviness to the hunter. “If you need me, I will be in the library....” Sam said before darting out of the room leaving the angel alone. Gabriel wondered why the young hunter seemed embarrassed or at least bothered by him before he shrugged it off and headed to the living room to fix it up to have a fun few days. 

About an hour later, Sam herd music floating in from the hallway before closing his book and getting up out of his chair. He walked over to the door and looked down the hallway before heading in the direction of the sound. As he got closer to the music he picked up on a tune he knew too well. He walked into the living room to hear the chorus of 'Heat of the Moment' and glared down at the angel checking the sound quality. Sam looked over at where the TV was to see a large entertainment system and awed at it. “Where did this come from...” Sam asked before angel looked up, not noticing the hunter came into the room. “I pulled it from one of my houses, duh, Samsquatch.” The angel teased before finishing fixing it up and turned the song off realizing it might be bugging Sam. “What are you planning?” Sam asked eyeing the angel as he stood up and smirked with mischief in his honey eyes. “Oh, Sammy, we going to party our ass's off!” Gabriel said knowing that hunter would say but it still wanted to say, Sam looked at him for almost a minute before smiling and saying. “Sounds fun! When do we start?” The face Gabriel had on his face was priceless, the total shock was plastered on the angel's face before he gave a real smile at the hunter. “Whenever you want, Sammy-kins” Gabriel winked before walking past the hunter to get the snakes he made earlier in the morning. Sam thought about it before heading to the kitchen to ask Gabriel about something. “How much alcohol do we have?” The angel smirked glad to hear that question before opening a hidden door to a large stash of different drinks. “I think we're good, Sammy-kins.” Sam's jaw dropped never knowing about that before rolling his eyes trying to hide the face he just made making the angle snort a little before laughing. “That face....” Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge before the angel walked off with a large tray full of small snakes for both Sam and him. Sam noticed a bottle sticking out of the angels back pocket as he walked off and followed him to the living room. “What is that?” Sam nodded as Gabriel placed the tray on the coffee table and smirked before pulling it out. “Well, this is my own brew. Angel's can't get drunk with most human drinks, but some of the stuff in the liquor closet is old enough to.” Sam nodded before the music started up, on a low volume so the two could still talk.

After downing a beer, Sam looked down at the floor making Gabriel looked up at him as he started to eat on a mini cake. “Gabriel?” The hunter started running his hands in circles around his palm as the angel eyes him up and down waiting for him to continue. “Is... Are... are you... What are your plans for tonight?” He asked before looking up at the angel to catch a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “Well, I thought you needed a good fun time, whatever you want will happen, maybe a few pranks deepening on how things go.” The hunter raised his eyebrow a little worried. “Anything I want? What if I ended up wanting, I don't know, Sex?” Gabriel chuckled a little. “Then we would find someone for you. Duh.... I said anything, Take this as a thank you for letting me lay low here.” Sam looked at the angel a little worried but if he meant it he would use it up to his advantage. “I will let you know, I am running low on grace so I can make things appear like magic.” Sam nodded, he knew the angel was running low on juice didn't expect that from him. 

Later that night and after Sam finished his fifth beer, 'Hallelujah' started up making the angel twitch before really smiling. Sam looked over at the angel before having to look off to hid the flush that was on his face as the angel started to sing. His voice was like a smooth velvet, Sam swayed a little as he enjoyed the song before the hunter fell over and the room was filled with laughter from the both of them. “What the hell, kiddo?” Gabriel said after getting a hold of himself as Sam looked up at the angel with puppy eyes. “I lost my balance..” The angel gasped before clapping his hands together. “AWWWW. Your such a cute puppy!” They both started laughing again before Sam's started to ring, but Gabriel grabbed it as soon as Sam had it out and walked into the hallway. “Hello, Kiddo.” The other side of the phone you could hear freaking out before the angel spoke, “Sam is a little drunk.... well a lot......” Laughter from the other side of the phone was herd before the angel started talking again. “So? What's up?” A long pause before Sam decided to stand up and stagger to the doorway, where he lend against it when seeing the angel hang the phone up. “Whats up, Sammykins?” Gabriel asked before walking up to the doorway to head back in but was stopped by the hunter. “Wait... Stay still....” Sam said staring at the angel's face before leaning down at giving a light peck on his lips before running back into the living room laughing. “You're a little past drunk I guess...” The angel walked in to hear a pop as Sam opened his drink and he yelled. “Sam don't!” As soon as he could get the bottle the hunter already got a large gulp of the drink, Gabriel let out a deep sigh. “Great... I'm glad the brothers are going to be gone for a week at least....” He mumbled before rolling his eyes and took a few sips knowing this next week would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know if I should jump to when Sam wakes up hung over or show what happens for the next few days after this chapter.


	4. Next Morning?

Sam was pulled from a deep as the sound of a phone echoed through the room. “Hm.... “ The hunter let out a low groan as he tried to roll over, only to find something keeping him from moving. He groaned again as he felt his head start pounding as sleep started to fade from him. He slowly started to feel his environment, silky sheets brushed against his exposed chest and a warmth below his head as he started to open his eyes. As his vision started to focus on what he was laying his eyes got wide, realizing he was laying on someone, he was cuddled up to Gabriel. 'Explains why I couldn't roll over now...' He thought before trying to move away from the archangel only to be pulled tighter against the angel. “Um....” Sam started as he winced from his head pounding harder now. “Hey, Gabriel....” He mumbled before the angel popped his eyes open and looked down at the hunter. “Morning, Sammy...” HE said winking at the hunter before letting the other man go. Sam slowly sat up and winced before placing his hand over his head. “Ow... Why am I in your room?” Sam asked before looking a little worried at the angel getting a hard laugh from him. “Nothing like that happened, Kiddo. You wanted to do something though...” Sam's face turned bright red after hearing the archangel say that. “But, you ended up passing out beforehand, not like I would do anything to a drunk person...” Gabriel said before rolling over and checking Sam's phone seeing it was a call from Dean. “Take your time, do whatever you need to.” The angel started as he got out of the bed, in his night clothes, and headed out of the room only to stop in the doorway and look at the hunter. “Breakfast should be ready in thirty minutes at the longest.” Gabriel gave Sam a wink before walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

Sam sat on the bed before looking around for his shirt only to find it was nowhere in the room. The let out a deep sigh before getting up and finding he was in just his sweatpants, wondering when he changed into them, before heading next door to his room to change at least. 

Gabriel headed down the hallway as he called Dean back, Castiel voice echoed through the phone. “Hey, baby brother! Whats with the early morning call?” The archangel asked as he walked into the kitchen and placing the call on speaker. “Dean is worried about what the voicemail from last night was about.” The younger angel said before Gabriel started laughing hard. “Just wanted to give a heads up to what I found his brother doing, I'm not sure what else he might have got into though...” The archangel stated before starting up frying some eggs. “What! What Sam Drunk again?” Dean yelled from the phone before the archangel chuckled. “Yeah, On archangel alcohol...” There was a long pause before Castiel spoke up. “What? I get drunk off that! How long did it stay in his system, brother?” The archangel sighed before putting some bacon on. “Almost a week....” Dean cut the Gabriel off. “A WEEK!” The angel rolled his eyes and sighed. “I only lost sight of him yesterday.” The angel said before hearing Sam mumbled in the hallway and pulled a happy voice. “See you guys later!” Without even waiting for a response he hung up the phone and started putting the food on plates. 

Sam wobbled into the kitchen a minute later to find the angel placing the food on the table. “Just in time, Sammy!” The angel smiled as Sam flopped into a chair. “Ugh...” Sam said before a bite on the eggs, the angel placed a cup of black coffee in front of the hunter before running his hand over Sam's forehead making the younger man jump and stare at the angel. “Sorry, was going to help with the hangover, if you want me to,” Gabriel said before Sam nodded before taking a sip of coffee, the angel smirked before placing his hand back on the hunter's forehead. Sam subconsciously lend into it before feeling a tingle run through his mind. “Thanks... How much did I drink?” Sam asked as the angel walked back around the table and sits down with a large glass of chocolate milk. “A few beers a night, but the first night you took a few gulps 2000-year-old alcohol...” Sam's face looked very worried before the angel just laughed hard. “Don't worry, plus side of my own stuff if you forget something it will come back to you, no matter how much you drink...” Sam looked off trying to remember the last thing he remembered before his face turns red again and looked off. 

The last thing he remembered was Dean calling for some reason then he ended up kissing the Gabriel. “Wait... How long was a drunk for then?” Sam asked picking up on the fact the archangel said each day. “Oh, five days, your brother should be back sometime tomorrow. That's why he called that first night.” Sam nodded before looking down as he ate. 

After eating, Gabriel seemed to disappeared before Sam could ask him a few questions about the last few days. “Hm... Were did he go?” Sam questioned before shrugging and heading to the library, trying not worried about what he might have done when he was drunk. Sam sat down at the main table and started digging into a book about angel lore.


	5. Drink Recape 1

Gabriel ended up going to his room to check his grace, he let out a deep groan as he noticed it was barely healed up within the last few days. He then got dressed before wondering around checking if he could find anything messed up again from yesterday. As he wandered around he found the dungeon had honey all over it, it made him laugh hard before letting out a light sigh. “That's where that went....” The angel just left it as he looked around some more of the area. He found doodle of a moose on a wall close by before wincing. “Damn...” He mumbled as he felt the knot around his grace start to tug at him, he needed something sweet soon.

About the same time, Sam was walking around the bunker trying to find the angel to talk about the last few days. As the two round the same corner, Sam crashed into the archangel. Gabriel, without thinking, moved fast enough to grab Sam around the middle before the angel let out a low groan of pain as his grace pinged. “Careful, kiddo...” Gabriel said as he kept his face in Sam's shirt, hiding the painful look that was over his face. “What are doing staggering around?” The angel asked looking up at the taller man after placing a mask on his face. Sam looked down with a light worried on his face. “Looking for you...” The hunter said before realizing just how tightly the angel was holding onto him. “I was wanting to know what happened last few nights....” The angel snickered a little as he let go of the hunter and rolled his eyes. “Let eat first, I really need something sweet, other than you.” The angel teased before winking at Sam, this only made Sam look off feeling heat pull to his face.

After Gabriel made a simple salad for Sam, he sat down with a large chocolate cake. “What is with you and sweets?” Sam asked as he sat down across the table from the angel. “I always had a love for sweets but ever since I became a pagan, I need to eat sugar to keep it from messing my grace up.” The archangel explained before starting to dig into the cake. Sam starred the other man down before starting to eat his food. After a few minutes of silence, Sam jumped at the fork Gabriel was eating with clattered lightly on the cake tray. “Oh....Wow...” Sam mumbled before the angel looked up and winked at him. “What, Sammy?” The angel tilted his head at the hunter as a smirk was pulled on his face. “So, you wanted to talk with me?” Sam jumped as he looked away from the whiskey-colored eyes. “Oh!” Sam closed his eyes thinking before looking at the angel, now leaning a little on the table staring at the hunter's food. “Um... Um...” Sam started before a slight smile crossed his lips as he watched the angel. “I was wondering if I did anything abnormal for me...” Sam said looking off as the angel looked up at him, Gabriel let out a heavy laugh before setting back. “Almost everything you did... First one was drinking my personal drink.... well that was the second one....” Sam looked off remembering what he did right before taking the drink. “Um... Did I happen to.. um...” Sam tried to say it before he was cut off the angel. “After I hung up the phone with your brother you kissed me...” Sam looked shocked before looking down at the salad. “I'm... um... I'm...” Sam got quite before looking everywhere but Gabriel. “Hey, Kiddo, It's not too bad... I mean... I am very attractive.” The archangel said looked off with a teasing tone before the two of them started laughing. 

After a few more jokes to ease the tension, Gabriel stood up and pulled Sam into the living room to sit. “Well, you should start remembering a few things if you retrace some of the events but yesterday you kept running off. You can move very quite for someone so big...” The angel started before looking over at Sam on the other end of the couch, the hunter's eyes grew wide a little worried what the angel meant by retracing his steps. “Um... Retrace?” The angel started laughing a little before running his hand through his hair. “I mean go to the locations you were in, not repeat the actions you did...” Sam let out a deep sigh as the angel continued to laugh a little. “Okay, after you blanked out you ended up just staring at the carpet for about thirty minutes before you hopped up and tried to drag me out of the room. I'm not fully sure what you had in mind since you well...” The angel said looking off before Sam's face turned a little red as the memories flashed up in his mind. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and started pulling him into the hallway, he was planning on going to get some more beer before a random though floated in his mind and froze. The angel seemed to look a little confused at the hunter before gasping as Sam pushed him back into the wall. “Um... Sam?” Gabriel asked before Sam forced his lips on the angels, Gabriel jumped a little under the taller man before almost melting into the kiss. Sam smirked a little before nipping on the angels bottom lip, this only made Gabriel twitch before pushing Sam back a little. “You drunk, kiddo...” Gabriel started saying before Sam tried to go back into a kiss but the angel dropped slid down the wall. Sam looked a little shocked thinking the angel flew off not realizing he was just now on the floor. 

That was all Sam saw before he was back on the couch, breathing heavy from the idea of what he did. The angel realized it started and smirked a little before Sam looked at him a little worried. “I'm sorry, Gabriel...” He started before the angel covered his mouth. “Don't you dare say anything else. You already apologized at least ten times that night....” Sam mouthed 'oh' before the heat came back to his face at how close the angel was to him now. Gabriel flopped back on the arm of the couch letting out a huff. “It's interesting though...” Sam looked at the angel. “What?” Gabriel smirked before rolling his eyes. “My alcohol only lower the walls you make for yourself, things you don't want people to know or feeling you locked away.” The angel started as Sam looked off realizing what he was hinting at. “Wait.... What?” Sam asked a little panic in his voice. “Well, the way I made it, it was with things that would only let you show off the real you, the part that might be hiding.” Gabriel huffed a little. “I thought it would be nice to have sometimes when I needed to remember who I really am... without the pain and torment of my past.” The angel sat up and let out a deep sigh as Sam reached over and lightly patted the angel's shoulder, only to see the smaller man twitch bad and twist himself to look at the hunter. “I'm guessing you still don't remember but Please. Don't. Touch that area of my back...” Sam looked a little-worried hearing the light anger in the archangel's voice. “So.. Sorry, I was just trying to help..” The angel smirked before rolling his eyes and flopped back onto the younger man. Sam gasped before glaring at the angel, now with a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

“Remember anything else, Samich?” The angel asks, not moving from where he was. Sam sighed as the angel before thinking hard before surging. “Not really...” The angel nodded before looking at the hunter. “I can keep telling you about it then, should help...” The angel stated before thinking on what happened next. 

Gabriel let out a deep sigh, enjoying the warm feeling that rushed over him as he leaned on the hunter. "Oh! Well, I think it's time to move..." Sam looked down at the shorter man a little curious before being pulled to his feet in out into the hallway. 

The angel looked around and thought hard about what room it was. "After you found me laying on the floor under you, you freaked out and started apologizing before getting another idea...." Sam seems to look off as memories rushed back before the angel slowly dropped him to the floor. 

After finding the archangel in the floor Sam helped him to his feet only to grab his hand and run down the hallway. "Sam! STOP!" The angel yelled stumbling over his own feet. Sam stopped and looked at the angel again before looking around to find the room. "AH! Here. This should be fun!" When Sam opened the room it was packed full of relics. The hunter looked back at the angel, eyes shining at some of them, A light smile crossed the hunter's lips as he watched the other man in wonder as some of the ideas. Gabriel found one with the rune of Loki and squealed. "No Way. I made this one!!!!" Sam laughed at the angel before tilting his head at the stone object. "What is it?" The trickster pulled a mischief smile on before grabbing the taller mans hand and running to the living room with him. 

Sam woke up in the hallway, leaning against the smaller male. "Sam? You alright, kiddo?" Sam looked up at the whiskey eyes and smiled lightly before reaching up and brushing Gabriel's bangs out of his face before the angel pulled a confused face, even though he would love just to enjoy what the human did. "Um..." Sam sat up and looked around. "Sorry... What did you get out of the pagan relic room?" Sam asked before Gabriel stood up and waved for the hunter to follow him, one of the storage rooms was completely upside down. "It gives the powers of Loki to the user. You have a lot of fun with it..." Sam rolled his eyes before fixing his hair. "Maybe I should just stay in the living room, for now, passing out and stuff..." Gabriel smirked. "That might be the best..."

Within the living room, the two men sat back down on the couch and put a random show up on just to have something for the angel to do if he did pass out again. Sam leaned back letting a sigh out before looking over at the angel, watching an animated movie that was on, as a smile crossed his lips. Sam didn't know what happened yet that last few days but he got a strange feeling that it had to do with the archangel now laughing at whatever happened on the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam ended up falling asleep as he watched the angel, a smile crossed his lips as he drifted into a memory. This time it picked up after the room being flipped, it seemed he was getting tired by then too but he kept saying he needed to do something else. “I... I...” The hunter stuttered before looking around confused. “I need something to eat!” The angel rolled his eyes as he pulled the taller man into the kitchen. “What do you want to eat?” He asked before looking back at the other, only to start laughing hard when he spotted the hunter under the table like he was trying to hide. “Sammy...” The angel leaned overlooking almost on eye level. “If you want food, you need to come from under the table...” Gabriel said before standing up and going over to the fridge, pulling out a large chocolate cake. “I will even share my cake with you, kiddo.” Sam looked up before setting down on the stool, waiting for the angel to sit down next to him. Sam ended up eating about a fourth of the cake before letting out a long yawn. “Oh, Looks like some kiddo is sleepy, bedtime?” The hunter nodded before leaning on the smaller man, a small smile running over his lips before falling asleep.

The hunter jumped awake making the other man stared at him. “What's up, kiddo?” He looked around before letting out a deep sigh. “Sorry, I think I fell asleep....” The angel snickered a little before nodding as the hunter realized he was snuggled up to the smaller man. “Um...” Sam said before letting go and sitting up to the other end of the couch. “Sorry...” He said before looking off as the trickster snickered a little. “It's not a problem, Kiddo, it looked like you where have a nightmare.” The hunter looked at him before he stood up and headed to the doorway. “I get the feeling you might want food, Salad?” Sam nodded before the angel was gone into the kitchen.

It took Sam a few minutes before heading to the kitchen, to see Gabriel placing his meal on the table before heading to the fridge. He sat down as he watched the angel pull out a blueberry pie, a smile crossed the younger man's lips before he rolled his eyes as the other sat down. “Pie? Really?” The angel glared him down before pulling a large smirk on. “Well, I could always eat you.” He winked at the hunter looked down at his salad hiding his flushed face. “If you don't mind, I will be heading out for an hour, need to pick up a few things in town.” Sam looked up at the angel a little shocked. “But... Can't you just...” He started before Gabriel put his hand over the hunter's mouth again. “I hate to admit it but my grace is still too messed up to snap anything up....” Sam moved the angel's hand before looking him down. “Why not go together?” Gabriel looked up as he leaned back away from the hunter and acted like he was thinking. “Sure!” He smiled as the two started eating. 

After eating, they started to get ready when a wave of memories hit the hunter again, lucky he was sitting on the couch waiting for the archangel. He closed he eyes before seeing what happened after he passed out on the angel. As his eyes opened he realized that he was laying down on the archangel like earlier, he tried to fling himself up but realized the smaller man was holding him down. 'Oh yeah, he might be shorter but he is still an archangel.' He thought before looking around to find himself on the couch, he tried to move but the angel only pulled him closer. “Gabriel....” Sam mumbled feeling his face grown warm before feeling the angel relax. “Hm...” The angel then looked down to see the hunter laying on him and jumped badly before pulling his arms off the other man. “So...Sorry....” Sam pushed himself up and sat on the couch, the two sat in silence for a while before looking at each other. “I Think some food is called for?” Gabriel asked before the hunter nodded before adding. “And some beers too.” The other man let out a deep sigh before nodding and leaving the hunter alone. 

“Sam?” A voice pulled the hunter out of his mind, as he opened his eyes he saw the whiskey eyes on the shorter man. “Sorry...” Sam looked off before they headed to the garage. The archangel hopped into a black convertible and started it up, Sam couldn't help but laugh a little. 'Very much what I thought' He thought before getting in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel speed down the road to town as the wind whipped through the two men's hair. “Sam? Where should we go first?” Sam looked over at the angel, his eyes forced on the road. “Um, I thought this was just a run to get a few things?” He nodded before taking a glaze over at the hunter before looking back at the road. “That can wait, I've been locked up in that bunker for a week now. I want to stretch my wings a little...” Sam looked confused before he eyed where the angel's wings would be and realized why he picked a convertible now. “I've only been in town a few times... I know there's a few bars, a bakery, and a liqueur store.” The car started to slow down as the angel pulled into a parking lot on one side of the main street. “We can explore if you don't mind...” He asked the hunter worried he might be overstepping but when he saw the smile cross the other's lips, he relaxed a little more. “That sounds fine, a nice walk and maybe we might find something interesting.” Gabriel nodded as he turned the car off. 

As they got out of the car the angel looked worried over at the hunter. “Sam, If you start feeling light-headed or sleepy just let me know, we can take a break. Remember your still getting memories back.” Sam looked shocked, he had forgotten about that before nodding. 'It was odd that the archangel sounded so worried about it or was it the fact that if he passed out in the middle of public it would cause trouble....' His face turned from shock to a smile then to a confused look as at though making the angel bark a laugh before patting the hunter. “Come on, Kiddo let's explore!” He said before hopping out of the car and starring the other man down. Sam got out of the car, using the door, and rolled his eyes as the angel. “Come on, Sammy!” He said before grabbing the hunters arm and pulling the larger man down the sidewalk, getting stares from a few people across the street. 

The angel lets go of the hunter when they got close to the shops and started looking in the windows. Sam could not help but smile as the whiskey eyes were filled with wonder and excitement as he spotted things he never was seen or things he didn't expect to see. “Whoa, come on, Sam.” He said before grabbing the hunter's hand and pulling him into a small shop with antiques in it. He pulled the taller man to a large display case in the back. The angel didn't let go of the hunter's hand, even with the few people staring at them now. “Welcome, it seems you have found something you like, sir?” The older man that owned the show asked before Gabriel nodded and smiled big at him. “This, it looks like it has to be very old, maybe....” The angel got very quiet as the started to think, running his thumb over the hunters, the older man noticed and only smiled as the hunter eyed the old carved stone wolf. “Nordic? That shape is a lot like how they carved maybe that area....” The old man looked shocked before nodding. “Yes, your boyfriend is very well versed in history.” He said at Sam as the angel kept talking to himself now, Sam looked shocked before trying to pull his hand out of the angel's grip but failed. “Um...” He looked off nudging the angel as the what the shopkeeper said registered to him. “OH!” HE let go of the hunter's hand. “We are just friends, I'm just.....” They both let out a deep sigh and looked off now sure what to say. “My apologies, do you want the wolf?” He asked before the angel nodded. “How much?” “Fifty dollars.” “No, take this.... it's worth it.” He said handing a few bills over before taking the bag it was in now and pulling Sam along. 

Outside the shop, Sam tapped the angel's shoulder. “Hey... I'm feeling.... off...” Gabriel looked shocked and worried before pulling the hunter to the park and letting him sit down on a bench in view of the lake. “Here, rest... This place should be fine....” He said looking around before noticing the hunter was out, he let out a deep sigh and looked down at the bag before smiling and watching a few ducks in the pond as he waited for Sam to wake up. 

After the two men ate breakfast, Sam went to take a shower and then found a few beers sitting on the table of the living room, he looked around not find the angel anywhere in the area so he shrugged and started to drink one before hearing a loud crash from the library. He walked into it to see Gabriel standing in the middle of the room, golden wings shimmering as he tried to groom them himself, it was not going well. Sam walked up the steps in awe making the archangel tense and twist around, folding his wings against his back and glaring at the hunter. “Yes, what do you want?” 

In the park, Gabriel noticed the hunter was getting restless and rolled his eyes before throwing his arm over his shoulder and easily moving him to an area a little closer to the lake, it was quiet and peaceful and he could get close to the ducks this way.

Back in the memories, Sam looked down as he took a deep breath. “I was wondering what made something crash in here.... then I saw.... them....” He said nodding at the wings, the angel shifted them a little before letting out a deep sigh. “I'm just trying to groom them, it's a little hard to without a clone or something..... “ He said with a hiss, the hunter didn't even think before talking. “I can help if you don't mind....” After realizing what he said he looked confused why he said it. “Um... if you can tell me what to do, I guess.....” He let out a nervous laugh before the angel walked over to him and nodded. “I can just I've only had myself and brother's groom me....” He let out a sigh before stepping back and shrugging. “When angel's groom each other you can feel what the other feels....” Sam looked confused before the angel rolled his eyes. “I will feel what you are feeling, thinking and emotional state... Kind of if you say yes to an angel.... just not memories....” Sam looked shocked before calming down and nodding. “If that's it then it shouldn't be to bad for you... I hope....” The angel snickered before adding something as he turned around and sat down on the table. “I might make some suggestive noise, it's been ages since someone other then myself messed with them....” Sam looked a little shy before rolling his eyes.

At the park, Gabriel stare at Sam as he started to get nervous looking before smiling, knowing what he was seeing now before the smile faded and he looked worried how the hunter would behave with the information. 'Crap, I hope this goes good....' He though before staring up at the sky.

In the memory, Sam reached out and felt the tops of the angel's folded up wings before gasping at how soft they felt. “What am I doing?” He asked before gasping as the angel spread his wings out. “I need you to check each feather that looks ruffled up or broken, they need to sit flat if it's too damaged I need you too pull it carefully and it should pop out.” The angel explained before Sam nodded and touched the base of the largest wings making the angel shiver and straiten up. “The closer you get to the base it more sensitive it gets.” The angel hissed before Sam barley brushed the feathers trying to fix them up. “Sorry, I didn't know....” He said before feeling the angel relax into his touch as he moved along the wing. “Ooohhhh...” The angel sighed before gasping as the hunter found a tender spot. “Ca.. Careful around there...” He whispered before Sam moved his hands on to the tips of the wing, as he started on the tips of the other large wing, his mind started to think on what all had happened the last day then felt his face get warm as the angel spoke up. “Oh my, Sammy, is this what you really think of yesterday? This.....” He trailed off and shivered under the hunters hands. “What? This morning? I guess I can't deny it....” Sam mumbled before looking off as he continued to fix the wings. The two men sat in silence, other then light sighs and gasp of pain from the angel as the hunter worked. After the middle wings, Sam started to reach of the smallest wings but the angel moved away. “I already got the last set, Thanks, kiddo!” The angel said after twisting around on the table and giving him a wink before looking shocked at how close the hunter was to him. “Um... Sam?” He started before the hunter got closer making the angel fall back on the table, his wings spread out below him. “Sam? What are you doing?” The angel smirked hoping the hunter would freak out. “Going to try and take me?” Sam shifted a little before staring down at the smallest wings, making the angel shiver a little. “Not planning on it, I do want to fix a feather right here....” He said as he reached out and stroked one of the smallest wings that was very ruffled before looking shocked at the passion and loving emotions rushed over him. “Um...” Sam moved his hand away as stared down at the angel, now looking off. “What was that?” Gabriel mumbled something but the hunter could not hear him. “What?” The angel huffed before glaring at the hunter. “The small wings relate the emotions of the angel....” Gabriel huffed and pushed the hunter back before his wing disappeared, he tried to dart off but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a hug. “Wait...” The angel looked shocked as the taller man before sighing and looking off. “This will come as a shock to you later on...” He mumbled before Sam pulled him into a deep kiss, only to be pulled to reality.

Sam was laying out on the grass, light drops of rain echoing off the lake. He sat up to see the archangel laying out next to him, with a duck nestled in his arms before looking over at the hunter with a smile on but worried eyes. “Hey, Kiddo, how was the nap?” He asked before the duck waddled off from the angel's lap, Sam didn't say anything but pulled the angel into a large hug and let out a deep sigh. “Ah... Um....” Gabriel started but the hunter stopped him. “Why didn't you tell me that first..... it explains a few things since I woke up....” He looked shocked before smiling at his hunter. “Well, I was worried you would regent the idea.....” Sam rolled his eyes at the angel. “Your an idiot....” The two laughed a little before they bother realized they didn't put up the hood for the car. “Crap....” They both said before the angel added. “This will hurt later.....” He snapped his fingers and winced a little before letting out a sigh. “It wont get ruined now...” The hunter glared the angel down before letting out a sigh before the sprinkles changed to a heavy downpour on them. 

They ended up running to the closest building on the street, it was a little inn. “Excused me?” A female voice pulled there attention from the rain to the door of the inn. A little girl stood in the doorway, beaming at the two men. “Do you need anything?” She asked as the two men looked at each other then her again before the shorter got an idea. “Yes, do you have a room available, miss?” She giggled a little before looking back. “I'm not sure, mister, but I think my mommy knows! Right this way!” She said and ran into the building as the hunter stared down the angel as they followed the girl. 

Inside the inn, the two men walked up to the counter to see a kind looking female with the young girl around her knees. “Hello, Ellen told me you need a room, we only have one available, the suit.” She started before Gabriel smiled. “That will be just fine, is there anywhere we can dry out clothes? The rain kind got us.” He asked before he nodded and explained they washed the clothes over night, and the robes each room had. Gabriel paid up front and they went to the room, Sam was very nervous at this point. 'What did the angel have planned...' He though as he walked into the room and looked shocked as it was much more fancy then anywhere he had said before. 

Gabriel smirked as he closed the door and started to pull his jacket off before working on his shirt's buttons, Sam stopped and was staring the angel down before noticing he was smiling at the hunter. “Enjoying the show? I'm just getting my wet clothes off...” Sam looked off feeling himself blush. “Ah.. um... “ The angel tossed the longer robe to the hunter before heading to the bathroom. “Change into that, you don't want to get a cold....” Sam looked down at the robe before starting to undress himself before hearing a whistle as he pulled his shirt off. “Nice!” The angel snickered before closing the door again, Sam looked down and covered his face before quickly getting the robe on and taking his bottoms off, a little worried that the angel would see. 

Gabriel walked out of the bathroom to see the hunter in his robe and grabbed up the clothes, checking pockets first and dropping what he found on the table and dropping them into the bag with the room number before dropping it down the laundry shoot. He turned to looked at the hunter before walking over to set next to him. “So how does pizza sound?” Sam stared him down before nodding. “It's something... why do you ask?” The angel rolled his eyes. “There is a pizza place across the street, they deliver, and have this amazing looking brownie pizza.” Sam rolled his eyes before laughing. “I get it... Pizza's fine, veggie pizza.” The angel gave a look of discuss at the hunter before shrugging. “I'm not eating it so it's fine.” 

After eating the food they ordered, Sam noticed the size of the bed and let out a sigh. “Um.... Gabriel?” The angel snickered a little before patting the hunter on the shoulder. “Don't worry, Sammy, we have slept in the same area every night....” Sam looked off a little embarrassed still before the angel chuckled before letting out a yawn. “Well, I'm heading to bed, you don't have to though....” He started as he slid under the covers, Sam looked over and let out a little yawn. “Aww... you are tired...” He huffed before sitting on the bed before looking over at the angel. “What, I won't bite.... unless you ask me to.....” He winked before snickering a little, the hunter rolled his eyes before slowly getting under the blankets, making sure the robes didn't open up on him. “All set?” The angel asked before turning the lamps off and snuggling into the blanket only to gasp as he felt the hunters arms wrap around his waist. “S...Sam?” The hunter just shushed the angel before snuggling up to the smaller man. “This feels good...” He mumbled as the smaller man smiled and relaxed before the two drifted asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel was awoken by the hunter's phone ringing on the nightstand, he reached over and checked who was called before answering. “Hello, Dean.” “What the hell happened! Where is Sam?” The hunter barked over the phone before the angel made a chuckle, as he ran this fingers through the younger hunters hair. “Your brother got drunk of angel wine and he is asleep in the same room as me. Anything else your barkyness?” The angel asked in a low voice to keep the other from waking up, Dean seem to be talking with the younger angel before sighing. “Okay, Where are you?” The angel snickered a little. “In town, a rouge rain storm kept use from heading back to the bunker....” There was a long pause before Dean spoke. “Why not just snap into the bunker?” Castiel said something before the hunter gave an disgruntle huff. “Well, get back as soon as you can, and get some burgers and a pie.” The angel made an okay noise before hanging up the phone and tossed it to the side table. 

He wiggled back into the bed only to feel bare skin snuggled up to his, he looked under the cover to see the hunter had wiggled out of his robe. “Oh....” His eyes ran over the toned skin of the taller man before letting out a deep sigh, glad he still had shorts on. “Um... Sammy...” He mumbled and shook him a little making the hunter stir. “Hm.... wha...” Sam asked as he held tighter on the angel. “Sammy, Dean called...” Sam grumbled a little before opening his eyes to look at the angel before stealing a small kiss. “Aww... how sweet.... well, Sammy I do have a question....” Sam looked confused before feeling the angel's bare skin again his. “Where is your robe?” Sam's face turn red before he looked off but not moving. “I guess I got to hot in my sleep.... did you do...” He asked before the angel covered his mouth with his hand. “Sam, I'm still an angel, consent is rule number one.... “ Sam nodded before the angel moved his hand away and hugged the hunter up again. “I guess we need to get dressed.... “ The hunter said before rapping up in the blanket as the angel hopped up. Sam stared at the red shorts the angel had on, he get the clothes they sent up and handed them to the hunter before dispersing into the bathroom. 

Sam sat up and started pulling on his pants when his phone started ringing. “Hello?” He asked only to hear yelling in the background. “Hello, Sam, this is Castiel. Your brother told me to call you about the dungeon...” Sam started to laugh hard before hearing his brother yell. “Who the hell did this!” “Cass, tell Dean I did, when drunk apparently I though it needed to be drenched in honey...” Sam paused before the bathroom door opened and Gabriel looked out before yelling. “Dean should wash his sheets...” Sam looked back and started laughing harder. “Oh YEAH! Cass, Go to Dean's room and let the he hell hound out but don't let Dean kill it.... It's Gabe's pet....” It got very quite on the other side of the room before Dean yelled. “WHAT THE HELL!!!!” The two started laughing before Sam hung up the phone. “I hope Cassie takes care of Fluffy, shes just a tiny thing....” The angel said before eyeing the hunter down. “So, Dean wants burgers and pie....” He watched the hunter roll his eyes and sigh as he put his shirt on. “That's not shocking... We need to get food anyway...” The hunter looked up to see the angel staring him down. “You ready?” Sam looked off thinking before grabbing his phone and nodding. 

After they checked out the two headed down the street to pick up some food and find somewhere to get burgers. After few minutes they found a dinner and got some food when the phone started ringing again. The angel rolled his eyes and answered it as he walked outside the door. “Yes?” There was a sigh on the other end of the phone before the hunter said something. “I was hoping to talk to you... I found something....” Dean sounded a little off. “What did you find?” He was raking his brain what the hunter found to want to talk to him. “I found a video camera...” The angel's eyes widened and looked back at the taller man now before turning back around. “What was on it?” He quickly asked, a little worried now. “It had exactly how Sam honeyed the dungeon, a few make out shots...” The angel rolled his eyes, 'so he did have it on...' “And a rant you two had about Cass... and how apparently feels...” “WHAT!” The angel let out a deep sigh, cursing himself from not checking if the hunter was recording. “Your brother told me he turned it off... I'm sorry, kiddo, I...” Dean cut the angel off. “Don't apologias... If Sam could tell then I am just blind... but... I haven't talk to him about it.....” “OH! Um... Dean-o, it's up to you want to do but if you want my advice, wait til food gets there, think it over and get a better idea on how to bring it up...” “Oh.. Okay....” Dean hug up the phone, Castiel just had just showed up, as soon as Sam walked out of the dinner. “What was that about?” Gabriel just smiled and snickered. “Just Dean finding something else to complain about, hung up on him. Ready to go?” Sam nodded as he grabbed the angel's hand, a little nervous, the angel just smiled and laced his fingers through the hunters. “Come on!”

The two headed back to the car before going to a store closet to the bunker to pick up food and Dean's pie. After they got back to the bunker they opened the door to find Castiel standing at the door. “Hello, Sam. Brother.” The two nodded at him the three men headed down the stairs to the kitchen. “DEAN! We're back!” Gabriel yelled in a booming voice knowing it would carry through the whole bunker. The hunter ended up walking through the door once the put up everything but the pie and burgers. “Hey, eat up.” The archangel said as Castiel wondered off to the library to get back to sorting a few books, Sam looked at the other men before smiling and leaning over to whisper something to the angel. “What ever this is about, you will tell me later, right?” The angel just nodded and winked at the younger hunter before sitting down. Sam walked away a little worried what was going on but went on, Gabriel watched him walk away before looking the older hunter down. “So, I'm guessing you have been thinking about it, what are you thinking...” Dean looked off and huffed. “Well, it would explain a lot but I've never though about it, I don't... Swing that way.... knowing it makes it hard to think strait...” Dean got quite as he thought some more, making the angel frown a little. “Ignore the vessel, angel's don't have true genders... Cassie has had male and female vessels. How did you feel when you watched the video?” Dean looked at the angel before sighing. “I felt like I knew it already just thought I was imagination.” Dean stopped before standing up and nodding. “I'm just going to get this over with and talk to him... No point to ignore that fact I know now...” The angel smirked and watched the hunter, nervously, head out to the library.

Dean approached Castiel as he turned. “Hello, Dean.” He looked at the hunter a little confused, he looked like he needed to say something but he also looked nervous about something. “What's wrong, Dean?” The hunter looked off before taking a deep breath. “I know.” The angel looked confused not sure what he was meaning. “You know about that?” He asked with a tilt to his head, Dean looked at him before sighing. “I know why you...” He started before sighing again. “Do you really like me?” Castiel looked a little shocked at the question before looking down at the floor thinking, when he looked back at the hunter he just nodded. “I do, I don't know what kind of like it is though...” The angel started as he started looking around as he though about it. “I do not like Sam the same way or my brothers that same way. I care for your safety and... hm...” He said before looking at the hunter a little confused. “How do you know?” Dean's eyes got wide before he scoffed and looked off. “I noticed it a while back but thanks to a video I found of Gabriel and Sam, I just fully realized it...” Castiel's face was calm but he was not saying anything now before he then frowned, he was bothered that his brother would talk about him like that. “I... I'm...I am unsure how to explain this...” Dean looked at him before thinking. “What I can tell is that you are in.... love.... with me....” He struggled to say, not sure on how to explain it any better, the angel stared him down a little confused. “Is it really? I have only understood love to be what I had for my father or brothers...” He stared down thinking hard now. “That is love for family... it's different... “ Dean looked off not sure how to explain it. “Sam could really explain this better but.... I really don't want to bring him into this...” He mumbled before feeling the angel's eyes on him again. “Dean? You say it's love I feel but it feels like something else too.... something new to me...” He looked at the shorter man before sighing. “What do you feel for me?” Dean twitched a little at the question, he was still not sure about this situation. “Um... I care about you, your a friend to me...” He started before the angel looked at him. “It feels like there is a but....” Dean rolled his eyes before nodding. “But... finding out how you feel has me thinking about everything.... I can't answer that yet...” Dean stepped back and looked off. “I will see you later, Cass... I need to be alone for now...” The angel almost reached out and grabbed the hunter but stopped himself and just nodded. “See you, Dean.” He turned away and walked out of the room a little faster then he wanted too, the angel staring at him leave.

Sam noticed Dead moving fast down the hallway as if he was thinking about something before he turned into the library and was gazed down by a sad looking angel. “Cass?” The angel jumped before looking up at the younger hunter and pulling a smile. “Hello, Sam.” Sam nodded at the angel before setting down at the table to start into a book he was working on before seeing the angel leave the room. 'I wonder what happened... Cass and Dean look bothered by something...' He though before sighing and tried to get into his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on working on a new story later on involving Destiel.


End file.
